


Sunset Wounds

by giraffewrites



Series: Fluff bingo [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU-ish for some things, At the beginning of s3 roughly, F/F, Fluff Bingo, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Angst, Veeeeeeeery lightly implied abuse and child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Life at Bright Moon Castle was difficult before, but after realising Shadow Weaver's there, too, Catra questions if it's an environment she can heal in. Adora, of course, lends a helping hand.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Fluff bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664506
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66
Collections: Writing Squad Fluff Bingo





	Sunset Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'comfort after a bad day' for Ollie, because even with FLUFF bingo he wants the angst (and who can blame him?)

Adora enters her room to find it exactly how she thought she would. Scattered pillows across the floor, smashed hanging baskets spilling out their now damaged plants, curtains torn to shreds, laying ontop of her overturned wardrobe. Her bed has kept all of it’s pillows, and at the top of it, poking out under several blankets, is the tip of Catra's tail.

“You know,” Adora kneels to collect soil in her hands, “you have a room of your own to trash.” When no reply comes, she abandons the soil to sit on the edge of her bed. “What? No comeback? No ‘but your room is much better to trash?’”

“I don’t want to talk.” comes Catra’s muffled voice. “Just go away.”

Adora softens her voice, hand hovering over (what she expects is) Catra’s shoulder, “It’s different here,” she tries to assure, “it won’t be like it was in The Horde.”

Catra quickly sits up, blankets falling off her and pooling over her lap. “Nothing’s different,” she insists, her voice thick as tears gather to the brim of her eyes, “as long as she’s here I’ve got no chance.”

“She’s changing-”

“No! She’s tricking you,” Catra continues, voice breaking at the end. “But you’ve never seen it, have you Adora? You don’t get it.”

“I was reluctant to believe it at first as well.” When Adora rests her hand on Catra’s knee, she’s glad it isn’t pushed away. “But she is trying, even Angella thinks so. She’s given her a chance, so we can, too.”

Catra’s lips form into a tight line, turning to avoid Adora’s gaze. “And what if she’s wrong? What if she stabs us in the back again?”

Shifting closer, Adora moves her hand in order to snake her arm around Catra’s shoulder, causing her brown hair to tickle under Adora’s chin. She smooths it down, “Then there’s more of us here to fight against her. Catra… it’ll be okay. But first of all we have to give her a chance. If she can go from good to bad, what’s to say she can’t do it the other way round?”

“Everything she subjected us to in The Horde.”

Although Adora knows where Catra is coming from, she also knows that in order for her to be able to stay at Brightmoon, she has to change. And that includes giving people another chance. Even Shadow Weaver. “I don’t know what happened between the two of you earlier,” Adora looks around at the state of her room, “but it’d be stupid to mull over it.” Sliding off the bed, Adora reaches her hand out for Catra to take, “I haven’t shown you my favourite place yet. Come on.”

“Where are we going?” As soon as Catra takes Adora’s hand, she’s pulled off the bed, which in turns pulls a yelp out of her.

“You’ll see,” Adora replies. “Now come on, we need to make it in good time.”

The trees hang over them as they make their way through the forest, Adora leading the way with Catra only a step behind. None of this is new to Adora, but Catra can’t help but marvel at the colours and beauty that surround them. If it wasn’t for their hands clasped together, she would’ve wandered off long ago. They’re dressed in similar attire, having borrowed the hooded jumpers Bow bought from home. Adora’s fits well, whereas Catra’s is much looser, arguably too loose, but it’s keeping her covered from the wind that’s slowly picking up.

“It’s just down here. Come on.” Adora leads Catra to the right, through a path of trees that get narrower with each step.

“Adora are you sure this is the right way?” Catra breaks her hand away from Adora’s to bat branches away from her, whilst simultaneously doing her best not to fall over the increasing amount of pebbles on the path.

Instead of answering her, Adora stops in front of a push. With ease she parts it, putting one leg through.

“We’re… sitting in a bush? This is your favourite place? I’m starting to think that you’ve lost your mind.”

Adora rolls her eyes. “Just come on. You’ll see.”

Catra watches as Adora completely disappears through the large, green bush, reappearing seconds later as she reopens it through the other side. She jerks her head to the side,

“Hurry up.”

Catra ducks down, pushing one leg through and planting it next to Adora. The leaves brush against her as she makes her way through, hissing at the odd twig that pokes at her.

Now completely on the other side, she finds that they’re stood in front of a stone staircase. Adora’s grabbed her hand and started climbing them before Catra can, once again, question her.

It doesn’t take them long to reach the top with Adora’s enthusiasm. But once they’re up there, Catra gets it. From this spot they can over see all of Brightmoon. The Castle, the lake, the villagers and their houses. The sun is getting ready to set, casting pinks and purples, allowing the usual white clouds to take a new identity now dressed in much more exciting colours. Her ‘wow’ is barely audible.

“I know.” Adora makes herself comfortable on the ground, pushing her knees up to leave room for Catra. She turns her head to look back at her, “Sit down,” she pats the ground between her legs, “it’ll start setting soon.”

Catra looks for somewhere next to Adora to sit, but quickly realises the only place to sit is between her legs. Ducking her head down in an attempt to hide her rosy cheeks, Catra moves to the front of Adora and places herself down. She doesn’t expect the arms that wrap around her, pulling her back so she’s against Adora’s chest, but she also isn’t mad about it. Blinking a couple of times, she swallows before shifting so her head is properly tucked under Adora’s chin.

“The Horde doesn’t have this,” she whispers, tucking her legs up as the sun begins to set.  
“It doesn’t have us, either,” Adora points out, voice matching in softness.

What goes unsaid is ‘but we have each other’. Yet with how content the two of them are as the sun bids its temporal goodbye to them and their surroundings, it’s something they already know.


End file.
